hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Rae Wilson
}} Rae Wilson was initially the imaginary friend of Barry "Newt" Newton, who "made" a suicide pact with him, which Newt survived. Rae was revealed to be real, and moved to the village, becoming the girlfriends of Ste Hay and Ethan Scott before being murdered by Silas Blissett for her unfaithful ways. Biography Arrival Rae met Newt whilst he was living rough, and tought him how to survive on the streets. She was disliked by Eli, Newt's alternate persona caused by his schizophrenia. Rae and Newt became close and begin a relationship. After Newt admitted he has schizophrenia, Eli took over his mind and tried to kill Rae, but Newt managed to stop him. Newt and Rae decided to try to escape their problems by jumping off the top of a water tower together. As they climbed to the top of the water tower, Newt's ex-girlfriend Lauren Valentine and his foster father Jack Osborne tried to stop him. Newt pushed Eli into the canal when Eli tried to talk Newt out of jumping. Rae convinced Newt to jump with her and they both fell into the water below. Newt survived but Rae failed to resurface. After recovering, Newt located Rae's grandmother Lily Wilson and told her that her granddaughter was dead. Rae, however, then arrived alive and well. She did not recognise Newt, and has a different hairstyle and clothing from her previous appearances. Newt realised that he had seen a photograph of Rae and had created an alternate persona around her. Relationship with Newt To Rae's displeasure, her school was merged with Newt's. She rebuffed his attempts to talk to her, and after gaining employment at the local diner, was further dismayed to find that Newt also worked there. She tried to have him fired, but eventually accepted that they must work together. After she was locked in a cupboard by Lauren, Rae revealed that she was claustrophobic and believed that she was cursed. She told Newt that both of her sisters died before their 18th birthdays and she believed the same will happen to her. Newt helped Rae to overcome her fear of the curse, and she agreed to move to Scotland with him. However, her grandmother suffered a stroke shortly before her planned departure, so she decided to stay in Hollyoaks to care for her, leaving Newt to leave alone. Love Triangle Rae grew close to Ste Hay, her employer at the diner, and they began dating. Brendan Brady was jealous because he was attracted to Ste, and tried to separate them. Brendan and Ste began sleeping together; he told Ste to continue seeing Rae so their own relationship could remain a secret. Rae discovered that she was pregnant and Ste promised to support her. Rae considered having an abortion but ultimately decided against it. After catching Brendan and Ste kissing, Rae resolved to raise the baby alone, but suffered a miscarriage following a vicious row with Brendan. Rae threatened to out Brendan to the community, so he retaliated by setting her up and had her arrested on suspicion of dealing drugs. Rae was released without charge after it is revealed that Warren Fox replaced the contents of the bag with icing sugar. Relationship with Ethan Scott Rae briefly worked as a barmaid at a local pub, but left her job after she exposed an affair between Gaz Bennett and her boss Heidi Costello. She began a relationship with Ethan Scott, unaware that he was also dating Theresa McQueen and Liberty Savage. When the women discovered his infidelity, they plotted their revenge. Rae told Ethan she has an STD, Theresa claimed to be pregnant and Liberty pretended to set a wedding date. They then humiliated Ethan with the truth and threw dirt at him in front of the local residents. Death When Rae accidentally revealed that Brendan was gay in front of his son, Brendan was furious and threatened to kill Rae. She later told Silas about Brendan's threat, but was unaware that Silas was the serial killer. Rae also told Silas that she was tired of men treating her badly, and vowed to use them then dump them first in future. Silas stole Theresa's phone and sent Rae a text message asking to meet her outside. When Rae emerged, Silas beat her up, then strangled her. He placed Rae's body in the boot of Brendan's car to frame him. Ste arranged a memorial for her after Brendan was charged with her murder. However, Brendan was later released when Silas was revealed to be her killer. Background information *Helen Russell-Clark, who would later go on to play Jem Costello, also auditioned for the role of Rae. She reached the final stages of casting, but lost out on the role to Alice Barlow. *In 2011, Alice Barlow decided to depart the role in order to pursue other projects. See also *List of appearances Gallery Rae_Wilson_Promo.jpg|Promotional image from 2009. Rae_Eli_Newt.jpg Rae_Newt.jpg|Rae convinces Barry Newton to jump off the water tower with her. Newt_Meets_Rae.jpg|Barry Newton meets the real Rae. Rae_arrested.jpg|Rae is arrested for drug dealing. Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2009 debuts Category:2011 departures Category:2011 deaths Category:Murder victims Category:1992 births Category:Waitstaff Category:Barstaff Category:DJs Category:Deceased characters Category:Past characters